Darker than BLACK: Revelations
by Code BK-201
Summary: After the event that took place in the Hell's Gate four months prior to the start of this story, Hei remains on the run with an unconscious Yin. Meanwhile, Misaki Kirihara and the new Syndicate attempt to track him down.
1. Chapter 1

[Kyoto, Japan]

Hei sat on the bed in his small motel room. Across from him, Yin slumbered. He hasn't spoken to her since the event that took place in the Hell's Gate, four months ago. His eyes remained on her as if she would leave if he looked away. His face was unshaven from months of inactivity. The silence was broken by a sudden knocking on the door. Hei remained as if he didn't hear a sound. The knocking started again, but louder. Hei turned his attention to the door. He stood up and slowly paced towards the door. When he opened it, he saw two suited men.

"Lee Hyunsik?" one man asked.

"Yes," Hei answered.

"We need you to come with us."

"What's this about?" Hei asked.

"You'll find out when we get there."

Hei looked at the two men and stepped out of the room. As he closed the door behind him, one of them stopped it.

"We'll need the girl too."

The man pushed the door open and took a step forward, but Hei moved in his way. Hei's eyes glowed red as he grabbed the man by the head and electrocuted him. The other suited man watched as his partner fell to ground, then reached into his suit for a gun. Before he could pull it out, Hei gripped his neck and electrocuted him. He quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind. He stuffed a suitcase and picked the unconscious Yin, then fled through the window.

[Tokyo, Japan]

A young blonde man in a red jacket ran through a hallway, almost bumping into everyone he came across. He entered an office with "Misaki Kirihara" written on the door.

"Captain!" he yelled. "BK-201 was spotted in Kyoto. He's going by the name Lee Hyunsik."

A woman wearing glasses turned around and faced him.

"Very good, Yutaka."

"That's not all," he said as he attempted to catch his breath, "he was seen holding the doll. They think he was running away from someone."

"You don't think it's the CIA, do you?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know, but they're definitely after BK-201."

[Kyoto, Japan]

Hei gently put Yin down on a bench in a park.

"I'm going to leave you for a second, but I'll be right back," Hei said.

He walked away to a nearby pay-phone and inserted a coin. He dialed a few numbers, then waited as the phone dialed.

"Hello?" a voice came from the phone.

"They're on to me," Hei said. "I can't keep running."

"You won't have to anymore."

"What do you me-" Hei was interrupted by the phone hanging up on the other end.

He silently stood there for a minute, then hung up the phone. When he exited the booth, he was confronted by an old friend.

"Misaki," Hei said.

"I've been looking for you, Hei."

"I don't know what you want and I don't care," he said as he walked passed her.

"Hei, wait!" a familiar voice said.

Shocked, Hei turned back and said, "Mao?"

A small squirrel glided down from a tree and onto Misaki's shoulder.

"We're here to help you, Hei," Mao said.

"I don't need help." Hei began to walk away.

"What about Yin?" Misaki asked.

Hei stopped.

"We know how to help her."

"How?" he asked.

"Just trust us, Hei," Mao said. "You know you can trust me."

"What do you want?" Hei asked.

Mao leaped onto Hei's shoulder.

"First thing's first. We need to get Suou back."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to go home."

Suou took one last look at the dolphins, then joined her father.

"So, did you have fun?" her father asked.

Suou looked at her father with a wide grin. "Yeah! Let's come here next week too!"

"You say that every week," he chuckled.

Suou and her father walked down the the aquarium hall. She was fond of the aquarium, the sights, and the joyous people that surrounded her, but she was most fond of the time spent with her parents. Its been four months since she was thrown into the mysterious world created by her "brother" Shion. Suou had no memories of the real world, nor was she aware of what was currently going on.

As they reached the shark tank, her father stopped. Confused, she called out to him.

"Are you okay, papa?"

He remained in place, as if frozen. Behind him, she noticed everyone else had also stopped. The fish stayed in place, making the water look like ice.

"Papa!" she yelled.

She tried pushing him, but he failed to react. Suddenly everyone vanished. In front of her stood Shion.

"Hello, Suou," he said.

Although he seemed familiar, she couldn't quite grasp who the young red headed boy was standing down the hall.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"How could I forget. I replaced your memories."

His pupils turned bright red. Seconds later, Suou felt a sharp pain in her head. She dropped to the ground as memories flashed before her eyes. Family, friends, school, contractors.

"I apologies, but this is necessary. You'll understand, in time," Shion said.

Suou closed her eyes as to block out the images. When she opened them, she was no longer in the aquarium with her father. She was in a white bed with monitors beside her. She looked at the window to her right and saw a familiar sight; Tokyo, Japan. From her surroundings, she figured she was in a hospital room.

"Hello?" she said out loud.

With no response, she got to her feet and slowly walked towards the door. Her legs felt weak, as if she hadn't used them in months. She opened the door and to her surprise, no one was there. She left her room, holding the wall to keep her balance and headed for the nearest elevator. The farther down the hall she got, the more she realized she was the only one on the entire floor. She finally found an elevator and pressed the button. The elevator door opened and there stood Misaki Kirihara, Mao... and Hei.

[Hell's Gate  
Tokyo, Japan]

A young girl stood in a green grassy field. A calm breeze blew through her short snowy white hair. Her eyes fixated on the blue sky. Several suited people armed with assault rifles approached he young girl.

"We're here on behalf of the Central Intelligence Agency. Please come with us willingly," one of them said.

"Or else what?", the girl asked.

"Or else what?", he went on, "Or else we'll have to use lethal force."

"Lethal to whom?"

"To you," the man said as he took a step forward.

"What made you think your weapons can hurt me?" the girls asked. "Who gave you the idea that you can enter my world and threaten me?"

"That's not important. I won't ask again."

The raised her arm and pointed her hand at the man.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

She began walking towards him, keeping her arm steadily in the same position.

The man aimed his gun at the girl and yelled, "stop now, or I'll be forced to shoot!"

The girl continued walking, ignoring his warnings and the firearm pointed at her. Her face was devoid of any emotion. Empty. As she approached him, he fired his weapon, but the bullet stopped in mid-air.

"What the hell?", he asked, shocked.

"Pity," the girl said as her purple eyes turned red.

Seconds later, the men dropped to the ground; lifeless.

"So fragile..."


End file.
